<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let It Burn by Reis_Asher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591962">Let It Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher'>Reis_Asher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Scene, Bittersweet, Corpo V (Cyberpunk 2077), Late game spoilers, M/M, Moving On, Penis In Vagina Sex, Regret, Trans Kerry Eurodyne, Trans V, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Silverhand's about to have an epiphany about his feelings for Kerry Eurodyne, only he's 57 years too late and V's moved in on his man.</p>
<p>Looks like they're just going to have to share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/Male V/Johnny silverhand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let It Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't finished the game yet, but I got to the sex scene with Kerry and I had to write this! I love the idea of messy, tangled up feelings between Kerry, V, and Johnny.</p>
<p>[About the trans content]: Kerry and V are both trans men in this, Johnny is cis. Kerry has a dick implant and V does not. There is penis in vagina sex between Kerry and V. V's anatomy is referred to as "hole" and "front hole". He also gets some euphoria from feeling Johnny's phantom dick and orgasm. I'm a trans man, so don't @ me about the trans content in this. If you're uncomfortable with it, don't read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V lay back on the yacht’s luxury couch. Seamurai… Kerry was right, that really was a cringe name to say the least. The kiss that had come after wrecking the joint certainly wasn’t though. There had been something satisfying about tearing apart a preem yacht—one that cost more eddies than he had to his name—and now he was going to follow up that adrenaline rush with an orgasm. Maybe that was Johnny’s destructive tendencies coming through in him. Sometimes he didn’t know where Johnny ended and he began. Thoughts and emotions had begun to blur to the point he wasn’t always sure which one of them was behind the wheel.</p>
<p>So that’s how it was gonna go down, nice and easy, Johnny merging into him until he faded away altogether… He supposed he could live with that. It was better than flatlining on a discount ripperdoc’s table or having a seizure from a black market braindance. He’d been dancing with death from the moment he’d been cut loose from the corporat maze.</p>
<p>“Ya really gonna leave Ker hanging?” Johnny sat on the busted wooden bar, gazing over at him like he was insane. The motion tore V out of his reverie. Now was the moment for the little death, not the heavy shit. “Look how fucking hard he is for you.”</p>
<p>“For <em>you</em>, you mean. Let’s not kid ourselves here.” The bitter retort surged out of V like poison vom, and for a moment he wondered why he’d even accepted Kerry’s invitation.</p>
<p>Kerry ground against him and V wondered if he should back off. Kerry was a sweet guy, but he knew it was Johnny he wanted. He could sugarcoat it in new beginnings and epiphanies all he wanted, but it was Johnny fucking Silverhand he saw in V and nothing else.</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Even Johnny couldn’t deny it.</p>
<p>Kerry stripped off his pants and V had to smirk a little, despite the sour taste in his mouth. Kerry certainly hadn’t cheaped out on the chrome. At some point his own clothes had come off and were lying somewhere on the floor. Things were getting hot and heavy, fast.</p>
<p>Perhaps feelings didn’t matter. A good time was a good time. He’d been with joytoys on Jig Jig Street and dolls up in Clouds. This wasn’t so different, only he couldn’t shake the thought that he was the doll this time, being used to satisfy Kerry Eurodyne’s deepest desires. There was a chip in his brain, and it was attuned to Kerry more than he could ever be.</p>
<p>Johnny interrupted again. “You gonna pass up a good time? Look, Ker’s got a lighter. I like this midlife crisis he’s having. Why couldn’t he have been like this back in ‘20?” The two of them watched as Kerry tossed down the lighter and the alcohol soaked into the carpet caught fire.</p>
<p><em>Let it burn</em>, V thought. <em>Let it all fucking burn.</em></p>
<p>The light reflected on Johnny’s rockerboy leather pants, highlighting the bulge in his crotch. That explained the sensation V was having, like there was a ghost dick in his nether regions.</p>
<p>“You’re hard. You fucking prick, you <em>lied</em> about not liking dick.” It felt good, being hard. His t-dick was erect, but he could feel Johnny’s erection as well, big, thick, and aching to fuck. Maybe he’d have to invest in a chrome dick himself once this was over. He’d thought about it more than once, but until lately he hadn’t had the eddies. Now he did, he had bigger problems on his mind. Like the fact he was sharing his headspace with another tenant.</p>
<p>“Maybe I’m just a voyeur.” Johnny leaned back, making himself comfortable as he lit a cigarette. “Don’t let me stop you.”</p>
<p>“You’re really gonna watch me fuck your best friend?”</p>
<p>Johnny chuckled. “You like it, V, so let’s just say we’re even and get on with the show.”</p>
<p>Kerry captured his lips in a deep kiss and V resolved to stop thinking. So Kerry liked Johnny, and Johnny liked Kerry… V couldn’t say he didn’t like Kerry too. Fuck, it was starting to sound like some soap opera, or that fanfiction shard he’d read at some superfan’s house while he was klepping Kerry’s guitar for a gig.</p>
<p>He was wet and ready to go, and be damned if he was gonna let Silverhand take this from him as well. Kerry pressed his cock inside V’s front hole, and he felt a slight burn as he stretched to accommodate. He bit his lip, drawing blood as Kerry seated himself all the way inside and started to fuck him. He glanced over Kerry’s shoulder to see Johnny watching, an orgasmic expression on his face as he felt what V felt.</p>
<p>“Go on, Johnny, I know you wanna jack it.”</p>
<p>“Gee, and here I was, tryin’ to be respectful.” Johnny wore a shit eating grin on his face, but he reached down and unzipped his pants regardless, pulling out a nice-sized cock. He stroked it slowly, taking his time as he watched the scene unfolding before him like it was a preem virtu, handcrafted to his specs.</p>
<p>Kerry was thrusting into him like a goddamn piston. Johnny never took his eyes off them, concentrating on the scene like he was recording it for posterity. V hated that Johnny was right—he did like it. Liked that Johnny was getting off on watching and feeling him get fucked hard while the yacht burned around them. If they didn’t hurry up, they’d be roasted to a crisp, but that only made V hotter. If he was going to die anyway, why not burn up having some of the best sex of his life?</p>
<p>“Fuck, Ker,” V came, his voice sounding as much like Johnny’s as it did his own. Simultaneously, Johnny’s orgasm blew his mind, filling him with a euphoria as he blew a load. He could feel himself ejaculate, something that had certainly never happened before the chip in his head. Kerry threw his head back and gasped, coming inside V’s hole with a groan. He pulled out with a rush of fluids that spilled all over the seat, in one final act of defilement.</p>
<p>The fire was starting to get hot, and V didn’t argue when they made their escape, diving buck naked into the water. V grabbed his clothes and swam to shore, Kerry right behind him. He flopped down onto the sand, satisfied down to his bones, and Johnny was nowhere to be found.</p><hr/>
<p>Later, as they sat on the beach, V traced the golden lines underneath Kerry’s abs. They looked like top surgery scars. Kerry grasped his hand gently, meeting his gaze.</p>
<p>“To answer your unspoken question, yeah, I’m trans too. I transitioned back in the days when it was all ‘ganic shit. Implants were like… military only. Now you can do whatever you want.” He closed his eyes. “Coulda lost the scars when I got all this chrome, but I like to remember. Sometimes I wonder if… Nah. Stupid thought. Forget it.”</p>
<p>“Wonder what?” V asked. He was pretty sure he knew what this was all about, and he wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.</p>
<p>Kerry’s expression darkened. “Wonder if I hadn’t transitioned, if I’d have got to fuck Johnny. Stupid fuckin’ thought, I know.”</p>
<p>Well if that wasn't a sucker punch. The Relic malfunctioned again, causing V's vision to swim before his eyes.He fought nausea as the attack surged through his body, reminding him that this affliction was fatal. He didn't want to puke on Kerry, so he kept his mouth shut, even as Kerry's eyes told him he blamed himself. Dying was more urgent than minor heartbreak, and as much as he would have hated to hear it, Kerry was not the center of the universe, or the cause of this particular pain.</p>
<p>“Damn it, V. Let me take control. Please.” Johnny appeared out of nowhere, lording over them. V knew he should have been angry. This was his moment, and yet here Johnny was, stealing the show again. Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Soon there’d be nothing of him left. He hadn’t resented Silverhand’s presence this much since he’d first woken up and Johnny had tried to kill him.</p>
<p>But he had said please. “It means a lot to you, huh?”</p>
<p>“Just for a minute.”</p>
<p>“That’s what you said last time, but okay.” V’s clothes were laid out on the sand to dry, the medicine bottle still stuffed in his jacket pocket. He reached in and grabbed a pill, and before Kerry could say anything, he slipped it into his mouth and swallowed it down dry.</p><hr/>
<p>V woke some time later to find he was alone on the shore, the water lapping at his feet as the sun sank beyond the horizon. Kerry was gone. The yacht was submerged beneath the water, leaving only the reflection of neon lights rippling on the surface. Johnny sat gazing out at the city with a pensive look on his face.</p>
<p>“I want you to keep seein’ Ker,'' Johnny said. “If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Resentment surged in V’s chest and burst out of him like something from a horror movie. “I’m not gonna keep livin’ in your shadow, Johnny. I deserve someone who wants me for me.”</p>
<p>Johnny shook his head. “He does want you for you. I just let him close out a little unfinished business, V. I didn’t even fuck him. Pinky swear.”</p>
<p>“You’re a liar.”</p>
<p>“He turned me the fuck down, V. He really has moved on. Changed. I’m nothin’ but a memory to him now. A fucking<em> ghost</em>.”</p>
<p>“If that’s true, where is he?” V pulled on his clothes just in time to see Kerry padding down the beach, still buck naked. Kerry sat down next to him, in Johnny’s spot. Johnny’s image glitched out and disappeared.</p>
<p>Kerry’s eyes were sober and serious. “Johnny explained everything. I’m sorry, V. I get why you thought I was usin’ you, and maybe I was, in a way.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right,” V assured him. “Doesn’t have to be a big thing.” He shrugged, trying to keep it cool, even though he wanted to snap and say he’d be Johnny for good soon enough. Fuck the Relic, for taking this from him. But maybe it wasn’t only him it had stolen this moment from. Johnny should have lived to figure this shit out for himself, but Soulkiller had seen to it that he’d spent undeath in digital limbo.</p>
<p>Kerry nodded. “That’s a shame. I’d like it to be a thing. With you, not Johnny. He’s in the past. If you’re willing.” Kerry stood up, extending a hand down to V, who took it. “Come back with me?”</p>
<p>V stood up and pulled Kerry into a kiss. Chances were he didn’t have much time left anyway. Bittersweet as it was, why not follow up and make the best of it?</p>
<p>As he walked across the beach with Kerry, he looked over his shoulder to see Johnny reappear. He stood by the water, his back turned to them. Johnny closed his hand into a fist, and V could see the regret in his hunched shoulders.</p>
<p>Hell of a time to learn he was in love with Kerry… after it was too late to do shit about it. V swallowed the lump in his throat and kept walking, Kerry’s fingers entwined with his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>